


The Angry Clouds

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [6]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Chloe is a scared bean, Comfort/Angst(?), Gen, Headcanon, Rachel is the Mom Friend, There is ONE swear at the end, Thunderstorms, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Chloe is terrified of thunderstorms. When one hits, it’s up to Rachel to soothe her throughout the storm.(This one focuses more on AmberPrice)
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Angry Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this one using present tense, to make more sense. The first two paragraphs are in past tense on purpose!
> 
> I accidentally made Rachel slightly dorky in this one...but in a good way

I look up at the sky to see dark grey clouds starting to roll in. The forecast was right about the rain. We barely make it through the door of our complex as the rain begins to fall. I’d taken the girls to the park to enjoy the sunshine before the storm hit and about an hour later, I noticed the dark grey clouds on the horizon.

_At least they got to enjoy a small bit of sunshine…_ I thought as I unlocked the door. I help the girls take off their shoes before taking mine off and setting them on the rack by the door. As I walk into the living room, I hear the distant boom of thunder. Max has no problem with thunderstorms. I chuckle as she dashes off to find her coloring book and pencils. Chloe, on the other hand, flinches as she hears the first rumble of thunder. It’s nigh impossible to fully distract her from storms, but I always do my best. I’ve found that the best strategy is to wrap her in a blanket and watch a movie with her.

“Why don’t you pick out a movie while I grab your blanket, okay?” I suggest and she nods in response. She sits on the couch and starts browsing as I walk down the hall to grab the fluffy black blanket from her panic kit. I poke my head in the nursery to check on Max and hear her humming a tune, accompanied by the soft scribbles of her pencils on the page. I smile as I walk away and head toward my room. I hear another rumble of thunder as I grab the blanket. This one is louder than the one from before, which means the storm would pass right over us. I dash back to the living room to find Chloe slightly curled up on the couch.

“Hey, Chlo, I got your blanket. Did you decide on a movie?” I ask softly and she shakes her head no in reply. I unfold the blanket and drape it over her shoulders. She grabs the corners and pulls it around her, effectively covering herself from the neck down.

“Do you just want stick with ol’ reliable? Or do you wanna pick something out with me?”

She closes her eyes and tilts her head from side to side, deep in thought. If she doesn’t feel like picking something or if the storm is really bothering her, we watch her favorite movie, Finding Nemo.

“You pick!” She says with a giggle as she hands me the remote. I scroll through until I find one of _my_ favorite movies, Moana. I press play then set the remote on the coffee table before standing up. I figure I may as well check on Max one more time before settling in with Chloe.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” I promise her before walking over to the nursery. I poke my head in once again to see Max still coloring in her book, but she’s moved onto a different picture.

“Max, why don’t you bring your book into the living room?” I suggest.

“Mkay!” She replies cheerfully before packing up her pencils and coloring book. She walks back down the hall with me as the drizzling rain turns into a downpour which provided an incessant drumming on the windowpane. She sits on the floor in front of the couch and continues to color on the coffee table. I turn the volume up a little bit before once again joining Chloe on the couch.

A few moments later, a particularly loud thunderclap bangs outside causing Chloe to yelp. She immediately shifts closer and leans against my arm.

“I don’t like the angry clouds…” she mumbles.

“I know, baby. It’s gonna be okay. The storm will pass,” I softly reassure as I gingerly place her in my lap. There’s another deafening rumble of thunder outside and she buries her face in my chest with a whimper. I look down to see she’s slightly trembling as she grips onto me for dear life.

“When?” Her question is muffled by the fabric of my t-shirt.

“I don’t know,” I reply before gently tracing random patterns on her back. She eventually melts under my touch and her breathing slows to a more even pace. A few moments later, the rain lightens to a drizzle as thunder rumbles much quieter than before. By this time, Max had given up coloring and was more invested in the movie whereas Chloe had fallen asleep in my lap.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” I cooed and the blanketed lump slowly started to stir. “Storm’s over and Mr. Sun has come out to play.”

“Yay, Mr. Sun,” she cheered sleepily. Max overhears what I tell Chloe and she turns to face me, forgetting about the movie.

“So does this mean that we can go back to the park?” She inquires with a mischievous twinkle in her gaze. Chloe is now wide awake as they both wait for my answer with bated breath. I pretend to mull it over, tapping my chin with a playful smirk.

“Very well, get your boots on. The last thing I need is for you girls to get your socks _and_ shoes wet from splashing around,” I laugh as Chloe scrambles out of her blanket and towards the door, with Max right behind her. I fold up the blanket then stand up and walk to my room to put it back in the panic kit. When I return to the living room, the girls are standing the door with cheeky grins plastered on their faces. I slip my boots on as well and open the door.

“Off to the park we go!” I laugh as they dash out the door, racing each other to the car. I follow behind them with a smile. I’d never admit this to the girls, but thunderstorms are one of my favorite things because I get to spend quality time with the both of them; not only during, but after the storm as well. Not to mention I _love_ watching their adorable little asses splash around in the puddles. I do hope that Chloe will one day conquer her fear of thunderstorms. But until that day comes, I will gladly soothe her for as long as she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y’all caught a mistake, feel free to leave a comment to tell me about it...but please be nice about it! Also feel free to leave any suggestions you may have for this series! :3


End file.
